Summer Catch
by knick-knack-15
Summary: Okay, I know I've never seen the movie or anything, but STILL: It's summer. And we all know that Sharpay and Summer equals A whole lot of Troypay! and maybe drama. Rated T for alcohol use and other stuff on the inside! READ HERE! READ HERE! READ HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Let's go over the basics:**

**No, I DO NOT own High School Musical, Gawd, stop trying to rub it in my face. But I DO own Ashlyn, Sharpay's henchmen-I MEAN… sidekick.**

**Let's see, what else…**

**Oh yeah, this is rated T as in TEEN, so yeah, figure that one out on your own. Rated T as in TEEN for language and MAYBE sexual references (But don't worry, nothing like, "I'll take you to the Candyshop" sexual.)**

**So… you wanna get started?**

"Hey, You've reached Sharpay's cell. As you can see, I'm not here right now. So when you hear that ah-nnoying beep, leave your message. But don't feel bad if I can't get back to you, I'm REALLY busy."

**Beep.**

"Hey, Sharpay, it's Zeke. I know you're on vacation and everything, but, you know, call me. I-if you can. 'Kay, talk to you later."

"Oh my gosh, he called you AGAIN?" Ashlyn took my Sidekick from my hands, scrolling over my messages, "Talk. About. Desperate." She clucked her tongue and sat back in her sun chair, sliding her sunglasses over her face.

I snatched back my Sidekick. "Not THAT desperate."

"Mm-hmmm…" I could see her eyes roll behind her shades. "That was like, the FOURTH time?"

I gave up, sitting back in my chair. I shaded my eyes with my hand and looked out across the pool area. "This place is sooooo boring." I groaned. "We should've gone to a public pool."

"Ew." Ashlyn grimaced. "What's wrong with my pool? It's quiet." She crawled out of her chair and dove into the deep end for emphasis. A few seconds later, she surfaced. "And not to mention, clean."

I dove in after her. "So what do you think I should do about Zeke?" I asked Ashlyn, holding onto the edge of the pool.

"You said that you broke up, right?" she pinched her nose and tilted her head to one side to empty her ears of water, "So just ignore him." she shrugged, pulling herself out of the water.

"Ignore him? Simple as that?" I pulled out after her, my legs dangling over the edge, splashing water.

She nodded, wringing out her honey blonde hair. (courtesy of her mother's hair dresser) "He'll have to understand sooner or later."

"Hold on, why am I asking YOU?" I laughed. "You go to PRIVATE school. All the boys there are sissies. East High is like… the total opposite." I pulled my wet hair over my shoulder. "And Zeke is…"

"What about Zeke? You make him seem like SUCH a dork?" her statement sounded like an obvious question.

"Zeke is like… the KING. Well, along with his friends." I shrugged.

"FORGET about Zeke." Ashlyn ordered. "We're on summer vacation. Geez, no need to drag me down with your stupid boy troubles. We're here in the Hamptons for one reason only."

"Spend time together?" I offered.

"NO, we're here to HOOK UP, duh!" she playfully pushed my shoulder, sending me over the edge of the pool and back into the water with a plop. I heard the water pulse around me as she jumped in after me. We laughed as we resurfaced.

"SPEAKING of hookups." Ashlyn elbowed me as a guy rolled by on a lawnmower right past the pool gates. He was too busy sending grins in our direction that he didn't notice a huge bush he was about to crash into.

"Wait…" my heart skipped two beats…

That was TROY BOLTON riding that lawnmower!

"TROY?" I screeched over the roar of the engine. He looked at me with wide surprised eyes.

"You KNOW him?" Ashlyn asked me excitedly.

Suddenly, we heard a sputtering noise. We looked back to Troy to see that he had crashed into the bush. His motor was grinding on the leaves, destroying the entire motor. He jumped out of the mower as it began climbing the bush.

Ashlyn smothered a laugh next to me.

And over the dying motor, you could still hear Troy shout, "Shit!"

**PLEASE! I'm BEGGING you, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I received. I truly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer- See Chapter 1. I'm not really in the MOOD to type them up.**

**Okay.**

Troy kicked the dying machine. "I am so dead!" he cursed again. The mower continued tearing through leaves. Then it sputtered once more, then died.

"Oh. Mygosh." Ashlyn pulled herself out of the pool, making sure to slowly flip her hair over her shoulder. She left her towel behind and dripped all the way around the hous to Troy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I uhhh…" Troy gave her his famous once-over, and lingered for a moment longer on a few body parts. "Yeah, I'm fine." I nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm Ashlyn." She stuck out a wet hand, waiting for Troy to grasp it. "And you are…?"

I swam to the shallow end, closest to the gates. "Are you ready to go?" I tried interrupting, "'Cause I am."

"Troy," he finished, "Troy Bolton." He looked in my direction and waved. Yes, Troy Bolton waved. At me. I froze and looked down.

Ashlyn sounded as flirty as I did when I used to like Troy. I remember the "Tootles." And the "You're sooooo dedicated." Now, it seems pretty… disgusting the way I gushed over everything he did.

"That's a nice name." she giggled. "Sooo… you know Sharpay." She confirmed.

"We uhhh… we go to school together." He shrugged. That was all he had to say about me? He didn't even mention the whole, "I was the first person to beat her out of a musical since kindergarten." thing. And he didn't even utter a word about, "And even though she tried to win that part in such a heartless manner, there's still something about her that I like."

Well, he doesn't know Ashlyn well enough to confess that. I'M not even sure that it's true.

"So what brings you to the Hamptons?" Ashlyn leaned against the gate.

"The whole team's here." He explained, casting one more look in my direction. "We're here for…"

"Team?" Ashlyn raised her eyebrows excitedly. I knew Ashlyn well enough to jump to the conclusion that the only reason she sounded interested is because of the cute guys ON the team.

"Basketball." Troy finished.

"Reeeeeally…?" Ashlyn looked to me and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. "More guys to meet."

I rolled my eyes and took the steps out of the shallow end. I walked around the edge of the pool to my pool chair.

"Actually, the guys are hanging out at the beach tonight," he offered, "You know, once it gets dark."

"Are you inviting us?" Ashlyn bounced on her toes excitedly. She grabbed his arm. "Please, please, please, please be inviting us."

Troy shrugged. "Well I…"

"Great!" Ashlyn interrupted. "We'll see you then?" She turned from Troy, smiling widely, and ambled to the front of the house then back around to the pool.

"Byeeeeee, Troooooy." She sang, grabbing my wrist and dragging me back into the house.

"Ashlyn!" I sat down at a kitchen stool, leaving a trail of drops of water. "I can't believe you just… _invited_ yourself like that."

"Correction. I invited _ourselves_. You're going." She told me.

"What?" I freaked out, "No way. There are going to be…_ boys_ there. _Including_ Zeke! I can't. You go.

"Fine then. Just give up the opportunity to be alooooooone. In the darkness. With a hottie like Troy Bolton!"

"Ashlyn, I…"

"Come on, Shar," she placed her hands on my shoulders, "Do yourself some good. You really deserve it." She begged, pouting.

The second she saw my face soften, she perked up. "We have _got_ to go shopping for new bikinis. I've got my dad's American Express…" she sang again.

I gave a smile and stood up. I decided I would go.

Because who's stupid enough to give up a shopping spree?

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who doesn't love Fridays?**

**That's right… NO ONE!**

**Disclaimer and other crap- C chapter uno.**

Clad in a new plaid bathing suit, I was far from 'ready to go'. In fact, I was a mess. I could already see Zeke jumping in my face with a new batch of whatever he had baked that afternoon, telling me how great I looked and blah, blah, blah, blah…

While Ashlyn is off somewhere, looking ah-mazingly hot.

"You ready?" Ashlyn came into the kitchen with a bright smile, her lips shellacked with lip gloss.

I slid off of the stool to the kitchen counter, slinging my beach bag over my shoulder. "It's now or never." I sighed.

"You act like you're going on death row." Ashlyn rolled her eyes and linked her arm with mine. "Relax. We're going out on the beach. With hot guys. At night." She reassured me.

"Okay, but you don't _know_ those guys." I whined, pulling open one of the double doors. "You… you can go out there and be… whoever you _want_ to be. But I…"

"So what?" Ashlyn pulled the door shut behind her and locking it. "I'm gonna go out there, and be myself. And if they don't like it…"

"Then we'll leave?" I asked happily,

"NO, I'll tell them that I'm a model or something." She shrugged. I drooped again. "You were supposed to laugh." She pushed me as we took a narrow walkway across the street, past another row of beach houses and to the shore of the beach. There was a lot of shouting.

And sure enough, they were there. I couldn't tell who was who from the darkness, all I could see were there outlines, thanks to the glow of the moon rising out of the water.

Ashlyn gave a low whistle. "He-llo." She purred.

"Can you even see who they are?" I laughed incredulously.

"No, but look at those hot bodies." She giggled.

I let out a cackle. My voice rang in all directions, turning a few heads. "Hey, Sharpay!" I saw someone waving down by the shore.

"Oh, kill me now." I rested my head on Ashlyn's shoulder as the figure came closer. "It's him." I groaned.

"Who him? _Zeke_ him?" Ashlyn sounded as if she was about to meet Orlando Bloom. "Oh, my gosh, he's…"

"If you say black, I swear…" I punched her in the arm.

"No, he's pretty cute." She whispered, a small smile creeping into her face. He was only feet away from us. "He's not wearing a shirt!" she squealed.

"Hi." He said again. I stood upright and gave a little wave, looking down at my feet.

"Zeke, this is…"

"I'm Ashlyn." She stepped in front of me and elegantly placed out her hand. "What brings you to the Hamptons?" she giggled.

I ditched them, heading towards the shore. I kicked off my sandals and left them in the sand. "Shar!" Ashlyn chased after me. We sat right at the shore, where breaks washed past us.

"Where were you going to in such a hurry?" she asked.

I stayed silent, looking out at the moon still hovering above the surface. I drew my knees up to my chest. "The water's warm." I said, changing the subject.

"Have you seen Troy?" Ashlyn nudged me. "He's over there." She pointed to our left. Troy and Chad were sitting at a tide pool with a flashlight, examining its contents.

I shrugged. Another wave broke. The white foam rolled past my legs, up to the shore, then pulled back out. "Look at that moon." I sighed.

"Sharpay." Ashlyn elbowed me. "Just go and talk to him."

"What?" I looked up at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" Oh, gosh, she _knew_? How does she always _know_? It's almost as if she can read my mind.

"Oh, don't even try to hide it." She grinned. It was a silent agreement. Just by her smile, I could tell that she knew. And that she was trying to keep it in.

"You know, I don't feel so good." I grabbed my stomach, standing up. "I think I'm gonna head back to the house. You know, lie down." I lied.

"You know, when you avoid it like that, you make it more obvious." She smiled up at me. Mm-hmm, that _proves_ it.

I shook my head. "Good night, Ashlyn." I walked up the sand, down the narrow walkway, and back into the house.

To me, that was a waste of time. I saw Zeke, yeah, it's not like I _wanted_ to. But Troy… _how does she always know?_

I couldn't believe I wasn't allowing myself to think about him. I couldn't even _say_ it. But why should I? Ashlyn _likes_ him.

This was becoming a load of crap. My thoughts weren't connecting. What I was thinking didn't make any sense!

I dropped my beach bag and slid down to the floor, holding my head in my hands. "Just give up." I told myself. "You _like_ Troy, and you know it."

A knock came at one of the double doors. "Finally," I said as I swung open the door, assuming it was Ashlyn, "What took you so long…"

"What?" Troy Bolton was leaning against the doorframe, shyly smiling. "You were expecting me?

**That's all for now folks, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, people! Thanks for all of the reviews! I know some of you have been DYING for this! (And even if you haven't… whatever.)**

**Disclaimer- Why should I waste my energy? See chapter one!**

Troy gave a low whistle. "Wow." He had to tilt his head all the way back to see the artwork on the ceilings. "So, you live here?" he invited himself in, trailing wet sand on the marble floor. Rhoda, Ashlyn's family's live-in-housekeeper would kill me or Troy, whoever she could reach first.

"Just for the summer." I raised a curious eyebrow. "Ashlyn's dad owns a chain of hotels on the beach." I shrugged.

Silence enveloped us, as Troy spun in a slow circle, looking over all of the expensive things draped everywhere. I looked him up and down, noticing that he was also dripping water on the floor.

"Is… is there a reason you came? Because Ashlyn isn't here and…" I started, hoping he wasn't there to see Ashlyn…

"She told me to follow you. She said she was worried you were going to jump off of a bridge." Troy shrugged, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"_What?_" my brown eyes widened. This girl was serious about humiliating me! It's hard to believe she told Troy that with all seriousness.

Troy began laughing and tipped his head back slightly. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me _why_ you would throw yourself off of a bridge. But you could tell me." A grin forming on his face, "You know, if you wanted to."

Did he know? "I think I'll pass on that." I shyly smiled, making my way to the kitchen. He followed close behind, sliding onto a stool at the counter.

"If I guess, will you tell me?" he smiled, turning on the television under the cup cupboards. He used the tiny remote and flipped to ESPN. "Yes!" he pumped his fists in the air. "The Mavericks vs. the Heat game 5 _just_ started. That was lucky." (**A/N: My dad's watching that game right now upstairs, so it just came to me!) **

"You officially lost me." I shook my head, leaving the kitchen, past the dining room and out to the balcony. Ashlyn's house had a view of the jet skiing area, and since it was dark, the air was still and quiet. I looked out to the water. There wasn't much of a view, and the moon was out front.

"We all know the Heat is bound to lose." Troy was behind me. "So why not?" he leaned against the cement railings. He looked down, where a couple sandcastles stood, destroyed.

"We should go jet skiing sometime." I offered. "How long are you here?" I asked, jumping up and settling on the railing, kicking off my sandals.

"You mean, like a date?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Whoever thought that the _Ice Queen_…"

"What do you mean? I'm talking about a date as in, the date that you're leaving. And what the… or should I say who the hell is the _Ice Queen_?"

Troy's face fell a little. "You… you don't know about that?" he looked a little concerned. "I mean… it doesn't matter anymore so…" he was turning red.

It suddenly all made sense. The fake shivering whenever I walked (more like stormed) by, the constant "_Brrrrrrrrr_s" behind my back… that was my nickname? The _Ice Queen_?

"It's kinda clever." I shrugged. "Was I seriously that… attitudinal?" I asked, knitting my brows together. "I never knew…"

"Well, you've gotten better." Troy smiled. "In fact, you're a pretty cool person." He shrugged, looking back over the water.

My heart fluttered. _Cool_? No one had ever called me cool before. I mean, except for Ryan, but he's a butt-kisser.

"What?" Troy was smiling up at me. I hadn't realized that I was gazing at him.

"Huh?" I vigorously shook my head. "I mean… nothing."

Silence filled the atmosphere again. We were grinning at each other, staring headlong into each other's eyes and…

"Hey, Shar? You in here?" Ashlyn called from the foyer. "Oh. Mygosh, Rhoda's gonna wring your neck!" she screeched.

"Guess she saw your mess." I shrugged. "Of sand and water." I grinned.

"Yeah…" he nervously scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, bursts of laughter could be heard. And a scream.

"Better see what all of the commotion is about." I looked down at my dangling feet. And before I could process anything, Troy grabbed me around the bare waist and pulled me down from the railing. He was still clamped to me when my feet were on the ground.

I smiled and slipped away from his grasp. He smiled like a kid who had found hidden Christmas presents.

"Zeke!" Ashlyn screamed from the house.

"Looks like the whole team is here." Troy murmured behind me as we made our way back into the foyer.

Just as we came into view, Ashlyn ran past us, her arms crossed over her chest, giggling. "Hey!" I called to her back. "Put some clothes on!"

All of the guys had their necks craned up to the chandelier. On one of the bulbs, Ashlyn's bikini was daring to slip off of the glass and onto the floor. "Zeke did it." Jason pointed to a laughing Zeke.

"What, you untied her top?" I rolled my eyes. "How juvenile." I turned around to see Troy doubled over in hysterics. "How is this funny? She's half-naked!"

"She didn't seem to mind." Zeke shrugged, deliberately giving me that 'That's what you _get_' kind of look.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice seeing you guys." I smiled, ushering them to the door. "We'll have our people call your people." I shoved Jason out the door. The rest followed. "Hey, tell Ashlyn I said good night." Zeke smirked under a streetlamp a few yards down our front sidewalk.

"What. Ever." I waved, slamming the door shut.

"You really seem to be over him." I heard a voice.

I jumped. "Gosh, what are you still doing here?" I put my hand to my wildly beating heart. "I thought I kicked you out ages ago." I grabbed Troy's wrist, leading him to the door.

"Good night." I sang. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling at me. His blue met my brown. I playfully pushed him away. "See ya later." And slammed the door in his face.

Ashlyn came out of hiding. "Now that. That was fun." She giggled. She was wearing a huge T-Shirt with a wet stain on the front. "Looks like you a Troy really hit it off."

"_You're_ the one who likes him." I denied Ashlyn's hypothesis. Which, by the way, was probably correct. "But it looks like you and _Zeke_ hit it off even harder."

"Naw," she slapped the air with her palm. "He's hot and all and he makes a really mean chocolate chip cookie…"

"Oh, believe me, I know first hand." I rolled my eyes, thinking back to the championship games, when I finally realized that I love Zeke. And especially his baked goods.

"But he's a fruit-cuppy as you spelled him out to be." Ashlyn sighed, dramatically falling to the floor. "I'm beat. So, what did you and Troy do? Since you had the whole house to yourself, and you're both still in your bathing suits for easy access…" she giggled.

"Ew, perv." I laughed, crawling next to her on the floor. "I'm tired too." I said, changing the subject.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she rolled onto her stomach.

I jumped up again, making my way back to our room. "Good night, Ash." I said.

"Hey! We share a room! You know I'm gonna squeeze it out of you!" she followed me.

I inwardly smiled and fell onto my bed. I sighed happily.

"That sigh," Ashlyn fell on top of me, "Explained everything."

**Hooray! Another chapter! PLEASE read and review! I think I'm gonna go join my Dad on the couch, as it IS Father's Day! GO DALLAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another slow day. Who likes Mondays?**

**That's right, no one.**

**sigh**

"Change the channel this very instant!" Ashlyn gasped in surprise. "There is absolutely _no_ Ashley Simpson allowed in this house!" she rolled over the back of the leather couch and crushed me. She snatched the remote from my hands, flipping to Disney Channel. "This is more your speed." She smugly smiled.

"You're just angry because you're always mistaken for Ashley. Your names even sound alike." I grinned, taking back the remote and surfing until I found the end of Ashley's video, "Pieces of Me".

"I don't look like her." Ashlyn crossed her arms over her chest. "_She_ looks like _me_. And besides, she's a poser, and I'll tell you, I'm the exact opposite so… _there_." She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Let's not get too touchy, Ms. Simpson." I giggled. Ashlyn slapped my arm, jumping up from the couch, going into the kitchen. "What do you say to staying in your pajamas all day?" I asked her, looking down at my bunny slippers.

"I need to get out of this house. Or I'll die." Ashlyn pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "We can go see what the guys are up to. But without them knowing." She grinned, coming back into the living room. "That would be _fun_!"

"You lost me." I shook my head. What completely whacked-out plan was she concocting _now_?

"Zeke told me the hotel they were staying at. It's one of Daddy's. It'll be easy. We just go in like we own the place, and in my I case I actually _do_, ask for what room they're in and…"

Her plan was actually rather brilliant. Oh, yes, this _was_, going to be fun.

* * *

"There they are!" I pointed from behind the front desk. We had given the _real _secretary a nice chunk of change and an extra hour of lunch to leave us the front desk.

"Get down!" Ashlyn pulled me down into the floor as the thirteen Wildcats stepped off of the elevator, Troy leading them to the front desk. They knew we were there!

Ashlyn dragged me under the desk, drawing up her knees. She covered her mouth to supress her giggles. I did the same.

"Aren't we supposed to check out, dude?" We heard Zeke ask. Ashlyn silently nodded her head. As if Zeke could _see_ us.

"No one's here." Troy explained. Then silence.

"What do we do?" I whispered. "My butt's gone numb."

"Shhhhhh..." Ashyn motioned for me to sit up and peer over the desk edge. We looked just in time to see them exit through the double doors and into the sunny day. "We're gonna follow them." she smiled, raising her eyebrows. We simultaneously slid on our Chanel sunglasses the hid most of our faces. We were Charlie's Angels. But much, much hotter.

We casually stood up, stretching and straightening our outfits. I noticed Ashlyn wincing in pain. "I _told_ you already that three inch mules weren't a good idea." I smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Your feet are done for." I giggled.

"Just shut up and follow me." she limped from behind the front desk and through the spinning doors.

* * *

"I officially _love_ tote bags." I shook my head. "They convieniently hold everything." I patted the pink tote with 'Sharpay' monogrammed on it and held it close to my body.

"Binoculars." Ashlyn stuck out her hand. I pulled out a pink pair. She peered around the corner of the freaky building we were taking shelter behind. Troy and his friends had stopped at the coffee shop and were sippingcold coffees at the tables outside.

"I sorta feel like we're violating their privacy." I winced thinking about it. "Don't you feel like that? It's like we're watching a television show that we're not allowed to."

Ashlyn handed the binoculars to me. "This oughtta change your mind."

I peered through the binoculars, purposely in Troy direction. "He's... he's calling someone. Oh, no, he's not calling _me_, is he?"

"No, he's texting." Ashlyn explained. Suddenly, my bag vibrated violently. The Degrassi ringtone blared right through the thick fabric of the tote. "And it looks like he was texting _you_." she grinned.

I began rummaging through my bag. Once I felt my LG in my hands, Ashlyn jumped. "Don't pull it out of your bag! It's loud!" she urgently whispered. But I didn't listen.

Bystanders turned toward the unidentified noise. And the Wildcats were more like meerkats on the alert. "Dude, what was that?" Jason asked, his head turning from side to side.

_Where are u? Would you like to hang out?_

_That_ was his message. "He wants to hang out!" I squealed to Ashlyn.

"Let's get out of here." Ashlyn sighed. We slipped away.

_What were u doing behind that building?_

_Were u watchin us?_

He knew all along?

**I don't know why my chapters keep sucking. I'm going to write another one this very moment. Please read and review. I won't blame you if you don't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm writing this thing for the SIXTH time, so I'm really tired. Just bear with me...**

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy turned his back to me as he spoke into his RAZR. "Fine, how about yours?" I sat down at the pier, slipping off my flats, trying my hardest not to listen to their conversation.

"Gabriella, I can't talk right now." he sat down next to me, "How about later?" was he seriously about to hang up on her? I remembered when he was obsessed with her, just because of the "rush" they got singing together. It was strange seeing his interests change. But really exciting. "Sorry about that." I hadn't realized that he had finished his conversation, "Gabriella is a talker." I didn't want to listen to him drone on and on about _Gabriella_. How about someone _new_ for a change? Someone, _anyone _but Gabriella.

"Are...you cold?" he asked me. I had been unconsciously rubbing my arms. I shyly shook my head. It was 90 degrees outside and I was wearing Bermuda shorts.

Troy's cell phone vibrated in his pocket again. He ran his thumb over 'speaker phone'. "It's laaaaaaaaaater!" Gabriella sang on the other end. I covered my mouth to supress my laughter. Troy nudged me to stay silent. "Troy?" she asked again. "_Troy?_" she asked a littled louder. I finally snatched the phone from Troy's hands and snapped it shut.

"Hey!" Troy laughed, pocketing his RAZR.

"Awww... poor Gabriella." I pouted then busted into hysterics.

"And speaking of phones, I think everyone in the greater Hampton area heard your _Everyday...I know I can make it through...If I hold out..._"

"Haha, very funny." I elbowed him. "Ashlyn and I were going to get some coffee, but we weren't feeling that generous so we decided _not_ to grace you with our presense." I playfully turned up my nose.

"Yeah right." Troy laughed. "Admit it." he teased, "_I_ think that you were following _me_. I'm just waaaaaaay too good looking to _not_ follow around, right?"

"Way to be concieted, Bolton." I cocked my head to the side.

We fell silent, enjoying the new breeze that had arrived. The clouds were pulling awat from the sun. The waves below crased against the sand at just the right speeds. Seagulls weaved in and out of the blue.

Troy leaned all of his weight toward me, moving his hand up to my face to pull a lock of my blonde hair under my ear. His hand made its way down the side of my face. A thumb lightly ran across my cheek. I covered my hand with his as my brown met his blue again. "Am I still the Ice Queen?" I asked in a whisper.

"Shut up." he smiled before closing the space between us. I relaxed under his kiss, letting questions fill my head. _I wonder how many times I'm going to have to re-tell this story. What did I eat before this? Oh. Mygosh, he probably thinks my breath stinks! When do I open my mouth? Now? How about..._

I tore away from Troy when I felt my thight buzz. It was his phone in his pocket, shaking against the fabric. If it was Gabriella again...

"Where are you, man?" Chad shouted on the other end. "We've been looking everywhere!" Troy had left the setting on 'speaker phone'. "Did wittle Twoy get lost?" I'm sure he instantly regretted that 'speaker phone' thing.

"Shut up, Chad..." he ordered through gritted teeth. "I'm with Sharpay." he explained.

"What, are you carrying her shopping bags?" Chad laughed.

"I resent that!" I said before taking the phone from Troy again and snapping it shut.

"What _is_ it with you and hanging up on people?" Troy sighed. We stood up from the edge of the pier and headingtoward the sand."Maybe we haven't lost _all_ of the Ice Queen yet..."

I smacked his shoulder before he laced his fingers in mine.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ashlyn was waiting for me at the front door. "I've been calling your Sidekick all afternoon! Come on, hurry up, we have like, _a_ _lot_ of work to do if we're ever going to get this party pitched on time." she beckoned for me to come into the house.

"Party?" I asked, kicking off my shoes, "What party?"

"I could've sworn I told you about this..." she tapped her index finger to her chin, "But oh well, your name still goes on the invitations." she shrugged.

"_Invitations?_ How big are you making this party, Ashyln?" my eyes widened. "Your dad is going to kill you."

"It's a beach party, helloooo..." she rolled her eyes. "I _knew_ Ryan should have come this summer. He can coax you into anything." She ushered me into the kitchen and pushed me onto a stool, shoving a pink notebook of ideas in my face.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, thumbing through the pages, looking at her insanely..._expensive_ ideas. "This seems like a lot." I closed the notebook and threw it onto the counter. "And I suggest that you terminate the coconut bra idea."

"Just relax, okay? I'm an _heiress_, remember? One little piece of plastic can do wonders." she smirked, referring to her dad's credit card. "In a week... we party!"

"A week?" I knew I was being a prude, but creating a party Ashyln-style... in a week, was close to impossible. "A _week_?"

"Just chill out." she said, jumping from her stool. "Oh, yeah, and remind me to write out an invitation for _Troy_." she emphasized on his name, watching my face soften into a dreamy gaze. "That's what I thought." she smirked.

**That was from memory. Can you believe that? And I actually LIKE this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are sooooo nice!**

"Delivery for uh... Mees.. Ashline?" a totally clueless Hispanic delivery boy (**A/N: I am not in ANY way saying that Hispanics are cluless. I don't wanna get any nasty reviews.) **stood at the double doors with a box as big as him.

"Last minute decorations." Ashlyn pushed past me and scribbled her signature on the clipboard the delivery boy was holding. She shoved it back in his face and slammed the door shut. "Uhh... why aren't you dressed yet? People are gonna start coming in like, twenty minutes." Ashlyn looked a little annoyed.

"You aren't dressed either." I pointed out, ripping the masking tape off of the seal of the box. "What _is _this thing?" I pulled the cardboard off, revealing a mass of silk flower leis. I pulled some over my neck.

"Hey! Those are for guests." she left only one for me and threw the rest in the box. "Help me set the box outside."

We lifted the lightcardboard box on each side, taking it across the street of the house to the shore of the beach.

A roaring bonfire was in the center of everything. Cast to the side was a long bar dotted with colorful cocktailsand two bartenders sitting on the stools. Flowers were sprinkled in the sand. The only thing missing was the people."I can't believe you pulled this off." I shook my head putting my hands on my hips.

Ashlyn began pushing me back towards the house. "Yeah, well, _believe _it. Heiresses were born to party. It's not like we have anything else to do, right?"

* * *

There were more people than I expected. And they were all Paris Hilton look-alikes and wannabes. "Okay, they're here." Ashlyn took in a sharp breath and adjusted her tan skirt. "You ready?" 

What, was this how you prepare to host a party? Just take a deep breath and tell yourself that you can do it? Well, if it was, than I wasn't doing a very good job. "Oh. Mygosh, look." I pointed across the street as a mass of "Wildcat" made its way down to the beach.

"Yeah, I know." Ashlyn actually looked _excited_. I was a nervous wreck. I could already see all of those beautiful people rolling their eyes at me and drinking their oh-so-fabulous cocktail drinks. "I think we're about as 'fashionably late' as we should be." she took my wrist. She looked at me, noticing that I was close to hyperventilating. "Relax." she told me, "the only reason you're so nervous is because Troy is gonna be there. Now, let's go."

And you know what?

She was right.

* * *

The pounding Jamaican-like music was giving me a headache. Everyone around was having an absolutely wonderful time, but I was just making it worse on myself. And to add to the anticipation, I hadn't seen any sign of... 

_Him._

"What can I get you?" I swiveled around on my stool to face the bar. I twisted my face into a look of confusion. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" he asked me, hiding a smile.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked as he slid a frosty pink drink across the counter to me. I pulled the lemon wedge off of the side of the glass, dropping it onto the counter.

"What does it _look _like?" Troy dropped a whole banana into the blender in front of him, "I'm making a smoothie." he tossed in a few mutant strawberries and orange juice. "Nice party." he added, holding down the cover of the blender, flipping the switch. The banana and strawberries swirled together, making a pink mixture.

"Like _I _had anything to do with it." I sighed, resting my chin in my hands. "What can I say? I'm not the party kind of girl."

Troy turned off the blender, staring at me in surprise. The smoothie swirled to a halt in its container. "_You?_" he poured the smoothie into a tall glass. "Now, who ever thought that the Ice Queen..."

"_Hey!_" I heard an angry voice behind me. I turned around to see a busboy charging in our direction. "What are you doing behind the counter?"

Troy ran around to the other side, grabbing my wrist.

Leaving his smoothie behind.

* * *

"What was _that_?" I asked, laughing. 

Troy took my hand as we walked along the edge of the shore, wet sand rolling over our feet. We had strayed far, far from the party, the bonfire, and most importantly, that pissed off busboy.

Troy squeezed my hand and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, sweet." he shook his head, watching as a huge swell came in, covering up the full moon just above the horizon. "Those look extreme." he sat down at the sand, where the breaks rolled past us. I sat next to him.

"You surf? So there's _another _secret Mr. Basketball is keeping from us? First the singing... now this." I smiled.

Troy looked out at the waves again, totally mesmerized. "Sharpay?"

I looked up at him, waiting for a finish.

"You're... I don't know, it's like... you're a different person." he shrugged. "You've never been this... open to me before. I don't think anyone knows the real you."

"I don't either." I shook my head. "And it's because no one _wants _to get to know the real me." I sighed, drawing my knees up to my chest. The way I had when Ashlyn had invited herself here with the rest of the team. At that time, I was shy. And timid. All because of _him_. Who knew that one person could change me? It looks like the Ice Queen has melted away permenantly.

"I want to." Troy offered, after minutes of deadly silence.

"What?" I crinkled my eyebrows.

"I. Want to get to know you." he smiled, drawing me into his chest. His heartbeat pounded softly against one ear, and the sound of crashing waves entered the other. I felt his chin on the top of my head and his arm around my back, and I couldn't fight the feeling of being... complete.

"Owww!" Troy pulled away from me, holding the back of his head. I saw a red frisbee close to him.

I turned around and saw Zeke. And he looked mightily pissed. "Zeke!" I wailed, "what'd you do _that _for?" I asked, refering to the fact that he had chucked a frisbee at his friend's head. Troy was rocking back and forth, wincing in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" his eyebrows were raised, another fire going on behind his eyes. "Sharpay..." he softened his voice as Troy stood up and rubbed the back of his head once more. "I... I thought what we had was special."

I stayed put. "Hold on... you haven't broken up with Zeke?" Troy asked in surprise.

"Of course I have!" I jumped up. Zeke came closer. "Don't... move." I ordered, setting my boundaries and continued a quiet conversation with Troy. "I _have _broken up with him. Honestly, I have no clue what's going on with him." I shook my head and turned back around.

Zeke was gone.

I turned back to Troy. His brows were knitted together in confusion. "I've got to go find him."

And the next thing I knew, Troy was gone too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Just want to say that I think there are only going to be… TWO chapters left. Then an epilogue. Just wanted to tell you. But keep the reviews rolling in, please!**

"You're going over there?" Ashlyn fell back on the couch. "What's the point?"

"I've got to make things right. I seriously have no clue what happened last night. I just want to see if everything's okay. And you know... maybe if things can... happen. Between me and Troy." I felt my face become red as I slipped on a pair of sandals and sunglasses.

"I smell puppy love." Ashlyn giggled.

"I want to smell it too." I added before shutting the front door behind me.

* * *

I ducked as a basketball hit the wall behind me then bounced down the hallway. I heard shouts coming from inside of the Wildcat's hotel room. Troy wandered into the foyer and noticed that the front door was open. And I was standing there. "Sharpay?" his eyes were wide.

"You left in a hurry last night." I looked around the foyer to see clothes draped everywhere. "Where's Zeke? Are _you _okay? I mean... after the frisbee thing and..." Chad came from the back hallway, holding a rumpled piece of paper in his hands. He urgently whispered something to Troy before he took my hand.

"We're going for a walk." Troy called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Okay... it's time to tell me what's going on." I stopped at the shore of the beach. Troy let go of my hand and stuffed it into the pocket of his board shorts. He looked down at the sand. "Troy?... what's happening?"

"Zeke left." Troy sighed. "He left like, early this morning. _Really _early this morning. Said that a real friend wouldn't do _that_. Sharpay, Zeke _knew _about us. He knew everything. The balcony... the pier..." he blushed. "Ashlyn told him."

"So?" I shrugged. "I _told _you we broke up. What, you don't believe me?" I looked up at him in shock.

A silence trickled in. Unwelcomed waves crashed against the shore. That same breeze from the afternoon on the pier came back. Those same feelings of excitement and curiosity revisited. But right then... wasn't the right time. "Troy?" I asked, crinkling my eyebrows. "You... think that I _cheated _on Zeke?" I took the extra silence as a 'yes'.

"Sharpay..." I turned my face away and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the worst. "Zeke's a really good friend of mine. And he took a plane home. Because of _us_. What else am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to believe me." my voice quivered. "I'm telling the truth. I... I really do like you Troy." I shook my head. "I thought that my social status wouldn't matter to you. You gave Gabriella a chance... what about _me_?"

"It's not _that_, Sharpay. It's _Zeke_. _He _still likes you. And I just can't do this to him." he took a slow step back from me, his sandals filling with ocean water as another break came in.

"Way to back out, Bolton." I crossed my arms over my chest as my anger bubbled just under my surface. My skin tingled with fury. "I thought you were brave. But I guess not. You're..." I stomped my foot. "You're just a coward!" Before I knew it, my hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back. Hetumbled into the aqua blueof the Hamptons beach.

Another break rolled in as he sat there in shock, going right over his head. I shook. And cried. So angry at myself, but furious with Troy Bolton.

I turned my heel. And hastened home.

* * *

"Sharpay..." Ashlyn opened her arms when she saw me crying. Ashlyn had only see me cry once, and that was because I sat on my favorite pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses when I was six. "I guess it didn't blow over well." she sighed and patted my back.

I buried my face in her shoulder, smudging my mascara and ruining her white Louis Vuitton hoodie. But she's an heiress. She can always have Lou make her another one.

She ushered me over to the couch and went back to the kitchen. "I have just the thing." she came back with a new carton of strawberry sorbet, my favorite, and two spoons. She turned on the television to "Degrassi" and we drowned our sorrows in ice cream. By the end of that thirty minute episode, I felt a little better. Because I knew that I would _never _be impregnated by a guy as dorky as JT Yorke.

**Sorry this chapter was SLOW! I've changed my mind about only two chapters. Maybe... three? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all of your totally awesome reviews!**

Summer in the Hamptons became dreaded. Whenever I was spotted my Troy or vice versa, it was as if the other didn't exist.

Until one stopped showing up.

Ashlyn held me tight against her body. She sighed. "I'm gonna miss you."

I squeezed her back, not wanting to let go. Because even though I was ready to go back home and sleep in my own bed, there was still a part of me that wanted to stay there with Ashlyn. And spend time with her like I always thought we would. "I'm going to miss you too."

Ashlyn finally let go of me. "Can't miss your flight." she watched me pick up my duffel bag, rolling backpack, and messenger bag. "Don't forget to call me!" she called after me. I turned around and waved one more time. She waved back, and I finished my journey down the empty corridors to the entrance of the plane.

Back to Albuquerque.

I settled into my window seat and braced myself for the lonely trip home.

* * *

"Hey you've reached Sharpay's cell. As you can see, I'm not here right now. So when you hear that ah-nnoying beep, leave your message. But don't feel bad if I can't get back to you. I'm REALLY busy." 

**Beep.**

"Hey, Sharpay, it's Zeke. I don't really know where you are right now, but I just wanted to call and tell you how sorry I am. I really screwd things up between you and Troy. He told me all about it, and now I feel pretty stupid. If you want to know the truth Sharpay, I was really... jealous. Again, I'm really sorry. And I hope things are still cool between us. I'll see you at school. Alright, bye."

I sadly shut my Sidekick. So _now _he decides to apologize. Well, he was an entire summer vacation too late. And I was still mad.

I drew my knees up on the chair in the lobby of the airport and looked out the dramatic window next to me. Raindrops were racing down the glass, making me feel even lonlier. I clutched my Sidekick in one hand and ran my other hand through my wethair. Waiting for someone to show up and get me.

"Sharpay!" I heard a shout behind me. I dropped my legs from the chair and turned around. A sopping wet Troy Bolton was making his way towards me. I turned back around and quickly gathered my stuff, storming across the lobby.

"Sharpay, wait!" he called after me. I took a sharp turn past the first desks and onto the first escalator in sight. I stomped up the slowly moving stairs, Troy not to far behind. I picked up my pace, thanking the Shoe Gods for creating New Balance shoes that actually looked good.

I jumped up the last steps of the escalator about to burst into a full-on run, when he held my shoulder. I shook him away. "Just leave me alone." I growled, not really sure where I was going. I really just wanted to get away from him.

"No." he squeezed my shoulder. I stopped. "I... I can't leave you alone. Please, Sharpay, just listen. Let's sit down. Please?"

* * *

Troy placed a Caramel Frappuccino topped with whipped cream from Starbucks in front of me. Even though it was too cold outside to be drinking one, I put the green straw to my lips. 

Troy sat across from me at the round table, his chin resting in his hands. "Sooo..." he started.

I glared at him. "You'd better hurry up because Ryan is going to be looking for me and..."

"Oh, it's all taken care of." Troy waved it away. "I told him I would pick you up." he said it simply like I _wanted _to drive for an hour with _him_. Just for the record, I _didn't_. He smiled at me, like it would excuse how he completely broke my heart.

I sighed and crossed my arms over the _Aero _on the front of my hoodie and slumped in my chair. "What do you want from me?" I asked annoyed. All of this... for _me_? Dumping me, then hunting me down in an airport like a stalker, all the way down to simply buying me a Frap?

"I want this," he pointed between us, "to happen." He said it as if he could speak things into existence. I rolled my eyes as he continued. "What I said at the beach... was _shit_, Sharpay. But you have to understand that friendships sort of come first for me."

"You're making it sound like _I _was the one that came crawling back to _you_, Troy. And you're a pretty observant person, so you probably know by now that I _didn't_." I felt my face become warm with anger. "Frankly, I don't care if you never talk to me again. You shoud know that too. Especially after I dunked you in the ocean." I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"You caught me off guard." Troy proclaimed, defending himself. "If I had seen it ahead of time, you would've been going down with me. And I..."

"Just cut the crap," I ordered, standing up, gathering my bags, "and take me home." I began walking past the food courts and back down the escalator.

Totally regretting standing up. Because believe it or not, but I wanted Troy and me to happen too.

I waited at the entrance for Troy. He came down the escalator, looking defeated, and I regretted everything even more. "Troy?" I looked up at him.

"What?" he didn't look at me as he fished through his pockets for his car keys.

"Never mind." I shook my head and buried my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. "Should I come with you? Or is it like, illegal to park right outside of the entrance?"

"You've got to come with me." he smiled. I bet he just wanted me to get as wet as he was. We took off across the parking lot, as fast as the weight on my shoulders would take me. And to tell you the truth, I enjoyed every minute of it. Getting caught in the rain.

I slammed the door to his dad's black Range Rover. "Hey," Troy playfully pulled my hood over my head, covering my eyes. "Watch the leather interior. It dies from rain water." he started up the engine, bringing his arm around the back of my chair to look behind him and back out of the parking spot.

I pulled my hood off of my head and inwardly smiled. He knew how I felt back. I turned my head toward the window, watching the rain pound outside. I looked forward to see endless miles of highway stretched out in front of us. "So did you like the Hamptons?" I asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

Troy nodded, coming to a stop at the first red light. Eight cars were in front of us. "Especially the swell." he added. "Surfing out there was insane."

"Oh, yeah... you surf." I smirked, glancing at his hands gripped on the wheel. "Does anyone else know? Or am I the only holder of your secret? Hmmm... I could _use _that..."

"If you're thinking of blackmailing me, then think again." Troy stepped on the gas, grinning as the light turned green.

And by the timewe pulled into my neighborhood, we were laughing and talking like that afternoon on the pier. Except the clouds were still spilling rain. I told Troy to pull into our six-car garage. He helped me bring my bags out of his trunk, immediately pulling me into his arms once the last bag dropped to the cement.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I... I'm sorry, Troy." I whispered. "I'm sorry about... everything."

Troy nervously nodded, being so close to me. He cleared his throat. "I-I... yeah. Me too. Even though it was all my fault... What?" he noticed the way I smiled up at him. "What?" he asked again.

I brought my hand around the back of his head, his wet hair wrapping around my fingers. "I'm just sorry, _okay_?" I laughed, pulling him down by the collar and covering his lips with mine. I gripped the fabric of his polo tighter as he tilted his head to the side, parting his lips. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, begging for access, andI happily accepted.

"Shar?" I heard my name behind us. I pulled away from Troy and Ryan came charging from the back door. "Sharpay!" he swept me into a hug, twirling me around. "What took so long? How's Ashlyn? I can't believe I actually missed it this summer! You looked like you had a great time, especially because of your even tan and... oh, hey, Troy." Ryan acknowledged Troy for a split second and returned to, "So anyways, it was really boring here, but I got that part as Fiyero at the local theater..." he glanced at Troy just in time to see him wipe my lip gloss off of his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked back to me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, but... did I interrupt something?" he had a small smile on his face.

"What?" Troy nervously laughed and shook his head. "N-no... I mean... no!"

I pressed my lips together as Troy backed up against his car. "I'll... talk to you later." he said before stumbling into his car. I gave a small wave as he backed out.

"You have a secret, don't you?" Ryan elbowed me.

I grinned and continued waving. "Ryan, you know the rules," I winked at him. "What happens in the Hamptons _stays _in the Hamptons."

**THE END**

**Seriously, I have NO CLUE if I should end it here or not. Any ideas for an epilogue? Or another chapter THEN an epilogue? READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Epilouge

**Thanks for all of the reviews and the totally BRILLIANT ideas for the next chapter!And thanks to all of myloyal readers, this chapter's forYOU!**

EPILOUGE

Troy's kiss still burned my lips. His hands on my waste still blazed through the fabric of my sweatshirt. But it was a shame I had all of these awesome feelings on the first day back at school, the most boring time of the year.

I bit my lip, thinking back on the summer, and slowlyshut my locker. Then Iyelped when I saw Gabriella on the other side, smiling at me. She pulled me into a hug laughing. "You got me." I smiled weakly, holding my books tight against my chest.

"Is something wrong?" her brows knit together. "Because someone is definitely dressing down." she closely observedthe New Balance sneakers I had on my feet that were still a little damp from the rain. But I had worn them everyday after that day at the airport. When she didn't get an answer out of me, she continued. "But anyways, if there's something wrong with anyone, it's Troy. But I don't know _what_." she tapped her chin with a ball-point pen.

"Really?" I smiled. "What's been going on?"

"Well, I called him once. Then I called him again. Then _he hung up on me_. Can you believe that?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. She smiled playfully, her caramel-chocolate eyes flickering, "But enough about _him_. How was your summer? Meet any boys?"

I giggled just as the bell rang. "Just one."

"Oh! Spill!" Gabriella leaned against my locker, getting comfortable.

Suddenly, Troy came hastening down the hallway in my direction. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Just talking to Sharpay..." Gabriella jumped in. Sadly, Troy ignored her, taking my hand.

"We're going to be late for Darbus' class." he pulled me down the hallway, never looking back.

"I'll fill you in on the details later." I called over my shoulder, Troy still clamped around my hand. "Tootles!" Okay, I just _had _to say it.

* * *

Gabriella's pissed. And everyone can tell especially by the way she's stabbing the take-out I bought specially for her. "Are... you okay?" I asked her across the lunch table, even though it was a stupid question to ask. Even Taylor knew that something was up.

Gabriella sighed and glared at me, her chocolate-caramel eyes filled with something else, and I'll tell you, it wasn't happiness. She looked about ready to stick the plastic fork that she had a death grip on up my designer jeans. If you know what I mean. "It was Troy, wasn't it?"

Duh! But I didn't say that. Instead, I silently nodded. "I swear I was going to tell you, Gabriella. It's just that..."

"And it was _you _who was on the other end that day, laughing. Like it was funny. What... did you go to the Hamptons with Troy or something?" she gave me a weak smile, like she was about to forgive me for how I went behind her back and swept her man off of his feet.

When I didn't answer, Taylor looked at me with wide eyes. "No. Way. Like, you and Troy... _together_?"

"What? No! I mean... not together. We were there at the same time, but not together. And we ended up hanging out, but not _together_. That wouldn't be fair." I felt my face become warm. I looked across the cafeteria to see Troy and the rest of his team looking back at me. I immediately looked down at the table.

Gabriella turned then looked back to me, a defeated look cast in her eyes. "Looks like he really likes you." she sighed. There was no other reaction.

"Yeah." I re-thought what she had said. "Yeah... he really does."

**Man, I HATE ending fics! It makes me feel all sad. Don't ask me why, though. Thanks so much for reading and adding your input! It means a WHOLE WHOLE lot to me! More fanfics are on the way! And watch out for "Potential", my newest one, you know, even though it's in the Mature section.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
